


Hell Fire

by EvilTwin13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fire, Maybe more? I dont know, Rough Sex, Sex, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: Mick goes silent for 6 months after pulling a job and Leonard is concerned





	1. Intro

It wasn’t unusual for Mick to disappear after a job. Leonard knew the arsonist would get too antsy trying to lay low in Central. It was unusual, however, for Leonard to not hear from Mick for 6 months. Sure he had enough cash to sit pretty for years, but Mick always bored easily. He needed something to keep his interest. A job or a fire to keep him busy, which is why Leonard had been scanning the internet for arsons all over the country for the past three months to try and locate the pyromaniac. Mick’s fires were easy enough to pick out from a newspaper. After 30 years Leonard knew his friend well. Nothing he found even remotely fit Mick’s M/O. 

“Fuck!” he swore loudly as he slammed his fist against his desk in a rather uncharacteristic loss of control. “Where the fuck are you, Mick?”


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got something substantial written for this! Sorry it took so long, but my brain decided it wanted to work on a bunch of one shots first. Hopefully you guys are still interested

_43,800 minutes_

Len never could help keeping track of the time Mick was gone for. It was second nature at this point in time. 30 years of friendship, heists and time apart had made it so that the time almost kept itself in Len’s head. He also knew it wouldn’t be long before his old friend would show up again, so he waited patiently.

_87,600 minutes_

Len was bored. He missed pulling heists. He missed Mick in general. He had hoped Mick would be back by the time he was ready to pull a new job, as he usually was, but still no word. Lisa and Mardon would have to do for this job, Len hated the idea, but boredom only led to bad things for him.

…

Disaster, Mardon was an absolute disaster. He was too much of a loose cannon. Len should have known better. As soon as they got there it was clear he was all about collateral damage instead of getting in, getting the loot and getting out without being noticed. If it wasn’t for Lisa talking him down there was no way they’d have made it out. It made him that much more aware of his friends absence. There had to be some trace of Mick somewhere and Len as going to find it.

_131,400 minutes_

The smell of ozone hung heavy in the air and Len didn’t need to turn around to know the Flash was standing behind him.

“What do you want, Flash?” he drawled, not even bothering to turn around.

“Why are you working with, Mardon?” Barry asked in his usual concerned hero voice.

“Don’t see how that’s any concern of yours.” Len spat, gritting his teeth.

“It’s my concern if innocent people get hurt,” Barry pushed. Len knew there was no use in denying people could have gotten hurt so he did his best to deflect the question.

“I remember our little deal, Scarlet,” he said, finally spinning to face him.

“Mardon’s a wild card, I’d be careful if I were you,” he sighed, sounding genuinely concerned. “Where’s Heat Wave anyway? He’s your usual go to for heists.”

Len growled and walked away. I have no fucking idea, but I’m going to find out.

_175,200 minutes_

No fires, no arrests, no hospitalizations, no news. It was official; Len was beginning to worry about what happened to Mick.

_219,000 minutes_

Every criminal that ever owed Len a favor, which was practically every criminal in Central, had ears and eyes out for any signs of Mick.

262,800 minutes

A full 6 months down to the second. No sign, not even a whisper, Len’s mind was about to snap.

* * *

_298,627 minutes_

Every moment since the clock hit 6 months Len paced around his apartment. He didn’t case locations to rob, he didn’t plan heists; he didn’t even speak to his rogues, except Lisa, of course. He didn’t do anything, but worry. His partner was out there somewhere. Who knew if he was in prison or the hospital or worse, and Len had no way to find him. It was driving him insane, but still the clock ticked each hour, minute, and second that Mick was out there somewhere.

Len had just about given up when finally he heard what he’d been waiting for so long, the door to the apartment creaking open. This was the nice apartment and only two people knew about this particular location. Lisa was still out of town with Cisco, which could only mean one thing.

“Finally decided to come back I see. What’s the matter get bored with your new play thing?” he smirked. It was a low blow even for him, but what else could have possibly kept Mick away from fire and destruction so long?

“What are you talking about?” Mick answered with his typical confused glare, but Len didn’t buy it. He knew Mick better.

“Haven’t heard from you since the bank job, figured somethings been keeping you distracted,” Len drawled.

“Since when are you concerned about me skipping town?” Mick grumbled. “Aren’t you the one who told me to lay low in the first place?”

“Not a word or trace of you for months and you show up back here expecting me to believe that you’ve just been chilling out somewhere, biding your time? Cool isn’t on your resume, Mick. We’ve gone quiet before, but I can always tell where you are. Patterns, we’ve all got them and I know yours better than anyone, you bore easily and when you get bored you make bad decisions. So let’s try this again. Where have you been and what’s got you playing good boy?”

“Nothing,” Mick growled. “You should know better than to think someone’s got me playing good.”

“No need to be so frosty, I’m merely being curious as to what’s got my partner so distracted is all. I had to plan my last heist with Lisa and Mardon. I assume you can figure out for yourself how that played out.”

Mick glared at him, “Like I said, boss, there’s nothing. Just had to get away is all. There’s nothing more to know so get it through that big goddamn brain of yours and stop overthinking it, Snart.”

Len didn’t believe a word he was saying, but it wasn’t like Mick to keep secrets. Not from him. There was no reason for it, he’d never judge, even when the pyromania was out of control. Something very strange was going on and Len was most certainly going to find out what it was. After all, exhaustive planning and reconnaissance was what he did for a living and he’s very good at it. He just needed to play the waiting game.

“Whatever you say, Mick,” he smirked, letting his friend know that he was dropping it, but that he wasn’t falling for the lack of an explanation either. If it was anyone else he would have just let it go, but not Mick.

Mick shook his head, grabbed a beer out of the fridge and plopped himself down on the couch. “Obsessive bastard,” he muttered under his breath before taking a long swig of the beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave me some love if you did please XD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I'm just putting this out there to gauge interest before I go writing the full thing. I don't get a whole lot of time to write, but I really like to so if you guys are interested I'll give this a go :). Thanks!


End file.
